


An Evolution of Christmas

by Lullabymoon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A progression of Christmases on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evolution of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/john_elizabeth/profile)[**john_elizabeth**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/john_elizabeth/) advent. I may have reached chronic levels of denial about the fate of Elizabeth so this is not canon compliant after s4. Thoughts always appreciated.

The first Christmas on Atlantis is a relatively quiet affair and not technically Christmas either. The mess is decorated with something akin to Holly from M1R-339, it’s more of a swap than a gift exchange and there are about four different religions being observed. Still, it’s a day off work for the majority of the expedition, with only short shifts in operation, and there is much hilarity as they try to explain their traditions to the Athosians and try to cheer away their homesickness.

John manages to get Elizabeth to dance, and drink something other than coffee and he considers the day a success.

Elizabeth manages to get John to share a story about his childhood and considers his laugh a success.

* * *

The second Christmas on Atlantis is a different beast altogether. There are letters and presents from home, actual gifts, and about four different celebrations.

John and Elizabeth miss each other completely at the parties and end up meeting on her balcony after the last of them. He gives her his gift, a small jar of decaffeinated coffee and she smiles, he mutters ‘you don’t get enough sleep’ as an explanation and she goes warm at his concern. She gives him a pristine Stephen King novel, mentions he might find it easier then War and Peace and smiles slyly as she says it.

They both ignore the Mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

* * *

The third Christmas on Atlantis and the celebrations have transmogrified into one giant Winter Solstice celebration. There is still that Holly-like plant and Mistletoe decorating the mess but gifts were exchanged before hand, religious observations were made privately and they sing Athosian celebration songs, rather badly in some cases.

Elizabeth gives him an album, filled with pictures of his team, of his friends, of his new family. John gives her a mix of her favourites songs and artists with a playlist for nearly every occasion. He tries not to feel like he’s back in high school and later she will laugh at the playlist titled ‘The Don’t Worry about Me, I’ll Make it Back Safely Playlist’.

They take full advantage of the mistletoe this year, to much cheering.

* * *

The fourth Solstice Celebration on Atlantis is rather quiet. Too many loses, a new planet to get used to and too many repairs mean there is no big celebration, just small parties and private ceremonies.

At one such ceremony, John lights a candle and tries not to remember too much, even as he feels guilty about it.

* * *

The fifth Solstice is a bit of a ramshackle affair. The whole city seems to be there, every conceivable type of decoration is up and everyone is happy (and not just from the moonshine either). There are babies, voices raised in song, bodies moving in dance and most importantly, rings on ring-fingers and no cares in the world.

John looks at Elizabeth like he can’t quite believe she’s really back and Elizabeth barely lets go of his hand all night. They stand under the Mistletoe and start the new year as they mean to go on: together and smiling for the whole city to see.

* * *

The sixth celebration, well, that’s still unfolding.


End file.
